Queen of Darkness Full Story
by HoneyBeeFox
Summary: The Full Story of my one-shot Queen of Darkness. Lucy must face E.N.D and choose between light and dark, love and war, friends and enemies, all while a new villain rises from the ashes.
1. Chapter 1 The Book Opends

**Hi!** **everyone**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and for supporting my story**

 **I just hope I can write this like you'd hope**

 **Enjoy**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**

* * *

 **I Woke Up Every Day**

 **The Blood On My Hands Stained**

It was bad enough that Tartaros had declared war, but now with the book of E.N.D in the hands of Zeref, things could only get worse.

Natsu stood facing the black wizard, his fist clenched and ready to be set aflame and punch the man in front of him. Zeref stood proudly showed little fear of the dragon slayer, the book E.N.D cradled in his pale hands.

"Do you know what you are?" The black wizard said with a smile. "Do you know why I targeted your guild specifically, Natsu?"

Natsu only growled and stood ready for an attack.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, his black eyes narrowing at his opponent. "What do _you_ know about me?"

 **Red like Flames**

 **Red like a Rose**

Zeref could only shake his head, his smile never fading, instead it only grew. There was so much his little brother didn't know, so much he didn't understand. 400 years of sleep, Natu's true self would be released, only then will everything be clear. Only then will his gift be given to the world.

Looking Natsu in the eye, Zeref too a step back. "More than you'd ever know...unless I give you back your memory."

"What?"

Zered placed his palm on the cover of the E.N.D book and slowly opened it. Letting a blast of black and dark red flames flying out towards Natsu.

 **Red Covers Everything I Know**

Natsu screamed as the flamed burned into his skin. Fire had never harmed him before, so the pain was different than any he'd ever known. Like his own powers had turned against him, ripping at every fiber of his being, changing him, causing his mind to run wild as past visions flashed before his eyes, things he'd never known filled his head, things he never expected to understand. Then like a rock hitting his head, he remembered everything. Who he was, what he was, why he was created, what he was meant to do. The monster he was inside.

 **I was Not an Angle**

 **I was a Demon**

As the flamed spread through his body, Natsu's skin started to change, dark red scales patched parts of his arms, around his back, and under his eyes. Black marking fading onto his skin down his right arm, proudly showing the Tartaros guild mark on the back of his right hand, his eyes changed from their regular dark, to a bloody red. His lips curved into a twisted smile of pure darkness, showing off his white canine teeth, now sharp as knives.

 **Born to Kill**

 **To Take**

Zeref took a step forward as the flames died down. The revived E.N.D standing up, stretching out his arms, popping his shoulders. Looking around, taking in the world he'd last seen 400 hundred years ago.

"Hello E.N.D, it's been a while."

Turning around, E.N.D smiled darkly at the black wizard.

 **I Never Loved**

 **I Only Hate**

"I could have gone another hundred years without seeing your face again, Zeref. Still looking for someone to kill you or have you been sitting on your ass all these years waiting for me to be revived?"

"Ha, always straight to the point I see." Zeref tossed aside his cloak. "Then you'll get straight to the kill and save both of us some time."

"Trust me my lord." E.N.D raised a hand, setting it aflame with dark red fire. "I always go for the kill."

 **My World Darkened by My Sins**

 **Never will I Fall**

Lucy ran past the fallen buildings, across the ruins of what was once a town. Her clothes were ripped and covered with dust, her skin was scratched and bruised, yet she ran on, looking for her comrade. Holding the broken key of Aquarius.

The blond stopped when the ground began to rumble, the earth split beneath her feet as the remaining walls of the buildings began to crumble down. A large wall of dust flew over the blond, covering her in the white powder.

 **For Darkness Calls**

"NATSU!" She called out. "NATSU!" Her voice echoed out, but no one answered.

In the distance a large beckon of flames shot to the sky, along with the sound of a dragon's roar. Lucy didn't need to question who's power it was, she'd know Natsu's flames anywhere, but yet they seemed different...darker,deadlier than his normal fire magic.

The celestial mage had little time to worry as a man's scream rang out. Someone's voice she didn't recognize.

"Natsu I'm coming." She whisperer.

 **My Purpose is Clear**

Horror filled the blond's eyes as she came to the sight of the battle. Natsu hovered over a body...the black wizard himself. Dead, killed by her friend's hands.

Blood dripped from his fingers as he turned around. His blood colored eyes meeting her scared, brown orbs. All the kindness seemed to have left his eyes, the happiness, his hope, all replaced by hate, fault,and disgust. Nothing like the Natsu she knew, the man she loved.

"Luce..." His voice was the same, but it sounded like he was angry.

It gave her chills.

 **But My Actions are Not**

This was the man hidden in the book, the part of Natsu trapped in black magic, the part of him she fared.

* * *

 **So that was the first Chapter of Queen of** **Darkness**

 **Like it or hate it?**

 **Please** **review**

 **Any ideas you have put in your review and I will look them over, and I might choose one for the story**

 **I just hope it's one I haven't already planned**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	2. Chapter 2 I Am Natsu, I Am END

**Hi Again**

 **So all those who weren't disappointing by my first Chapter here's the second**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Once the Sun has Set, Darkness is Free**

Lucy backed away from E.N.D terrified. E.N.D flinched at her actions, his eyes flashing back to their old color, looking down at his hands, eyes widening as blood dripped off his fingers to the dirt.

"Luce...I-I..." He took a step back. "I don't know what..." Natsu's eyes flashed back to red. His frightened face melted into a malevolence grin. In a flash he appeared in front of the blond and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

 **But Not for All of Eternity**

"Lucy." He chuckled.

"Your not Natsu you monster." The blond shook away his hand. "Who are you? Were's Natsu?"

E.N.D's eyes narrowed, but a smile curved on his lips, proudly showing his fangs that could easily tear into someone's flesh. His hot breath brush on the blonds ear as he leaned in and whispered.

"I'm him, he is me. I am the Natsu before my soul was split in half. I am Natsu, only whole."

The blond backed away, her hand's hovering over her keys.

"How do I know your not just another demon? You could be some etherious demon trying to trick me."

E.N.D's eyes narrowed, but his smile never dropped from his lips. Lucy felt her heart pound as he leaned closer to her, inches away from her face.

 **For the Night Still has Light**

"Your favorite color is pink, your father was Jude Heartfilia, owner of Heartfilla railway. Your mother's name was Layla, who looks just like you, she was a celestial mage just as you are." E.N.D smiled as Lucy's eyes widened and her hand started to shake. "Our fist mission was to get a book from the Everlue Mansion, were you got your spirit Virgo." E.N.D stopped. "Do I have to go on or do you believe me?"

Lucy glared at E.N.D

"If your Natsu then why are you...different?"

E.N.D Chuckled and held up his Tartaros guild mark.

"Because the man you knew was only half of me, the human in me. I'm simply stronger and have my memories back, I haven't changed except I know why I was created and what I must do." He looked back to Zeref's bloody body. "And I completed it, now it's time for me to fulfill my other duty." He turned back to Lucy. "And you get to come and witness the birth of a new age."

 **From the Stars Above**

Lucy screamed as E.N.D grabbed hold of her and formed cuffs made from his dark red flames around her wrist. As she tried to free her hands, E.N.D placed a finger to her forehead, and the blond suddenly fainted into his naturally worm arms. Holding her bridle-style he started to walk off into the distance, being engulfed by his own flames, before his body simply vanished from sight.

 **But then They too**

The sky darkened over head as the whole town was suddenly lit up in flames. The mages of Fairy Tail diapered into the flames, and they too vanished like E.N.D and Lucy, the only thing that was left alone was the body of Zeref.

Not far away a dark black smug crawled through the burning town, a trail of black blood left behind it's path. It pulled it's slimy body towards the corps of Zeref, reaching out an arm made from dark green ooze, the creature slipped inside of the wizards opened wounds.

There was a moment of utter silence, before Zeref's body twitched and his eyes snapped open.

"Seem's like E.N.D was foolish enough to leave this body in-tacked." Standing up, the black wizard chuckled, as his skin started to turn black. "Prepare yourself E.N.D for your days are now numbered."

The corps limped into the flames of the the burning town, his dark figure disappearing as the dark flames grew around him, leaving the battlefield empty.

 **Someday Fall**

* * *

 **My sister has been hounding me to finish this story**

 **So please review**

 **P.S Your able to send me ideas if you have any**

 **If I like it then i'll add it to my story**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	3. Chapter 3 Beginning of END's Reign

**Sorry this took a while to update**

 **School has been a pain**

 **So anyways**

 **Here's chapter 3**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**

* * *

 **Your Voice is like the Whisper of the Wind at Dawn**

E.N.D's castle was dark. The air was cold and smelt like smoke and moss. Lucy woke up to find herself in a small room, laying on the stone floor. Getting up she began to walk around, only to have something tighten around her wrist and pull her back. Looking down the blond saw chains wrapped around her wrist like snakes.

"Escaping is worthless...just like you." A child like voice spoke in a soft whisper, sending a chill down the blonds spine.

"W-who's there?"

Lucy's hand moved to her belt, but her keys were gone.

Stepping from the shadows was a little girl with a small frame and black hair, with a pair of bunny ears sprouting from her head. She inched closer to the blond with a childish smile, only it wasn't sweet or kind.

"I'm Lamy." The girl walked closer to Lucy, grinning mischievously. "I'm sorry I had to take away your little toys, but we can't have you running away and causing trouble now can we?"

The demon grabbed hold of Lucy's chains.

"Master sent me to get you." A smile spread across her place face. "Wonder what he has planned for you?"

 **Yet Your as Quiet as Stone**

Lamy forced Lucy to follow her out the dark room, into the long halls and corridors of the unknown building or, as Lucy soon discovered, a castle.

The further down the two went through the palace the louder the chatter and daily business of the other demons got. The darkness slowly faded, candles and dim light lanterns brightened up the halls, enough for Lucy to make out the stone walls and marble floors. Lamy gave the celestial wizard little time to take in her surroundings as she tugged harder on the chains, causing the iron to cut into Lucy's skin.

"I can't see anything about you the lord would be so interested in?" The small demon looked at Lucy from head to to. "Lord E.N.D sure has a strange taste in human woman-"

Lucy didn't pay much attention to Lamy's rude comments, or hardly anything that came from the brat's mouth. The blond was too busy watching as demons from every shape, color, form, or type pasted by her. Some looked like they'd come straight from a child's nightmare, some looked human, others were more animal than anything else, but their appearance was the least of her worries. There was only a few dozen windows that Lucy had counted, each giving her a view of the outside mountains, each opening guarded by a demon. What little she saw of outside could only be described as inescapable. Every possible place to get out of the castle was blocked, guarded, nailed shut, or there was some kind of magical seal blocking it. Outside she could spot more guards, dead trees and bushes formed a gate around the courtyard, with thorns sticking out like needles.

 **Your Words Rustle the Trees**

The moment the two stopped, Lucy's attention fell on the large door in front of them. The door was made from dark color wood, covered in decorative carvings of a battle agents wizards and demons. One carving caught the blond's eye. The carving of a man was on the side of the demons, above all the soldiers, surrounded in fire, raising a his hand and leading the demon army.

"Natsu." Lucy whispered.

Lamy's ears twitched as she glared at the Celestial wizard.

"The master is himself once again. That phony bastard you knew is long gone."

stared at the carving. Every detail showed Natsu, his jaw line, his spiky hair, the only different was the black marking on his skin, and the Tartaros guild mark on the back of his hand.

"Come on the Master's waiting." Lamy tugged at the chains and forced Lucy forward. The door suddenly opened pulled back by two large men. They towered over Lucy like giants, but she new better. Only demons were allowed in this place.

The throne room was much more elegant than the rest of the castle, or more elegant than what Lucy has seen so far. The floor was polished tile, unlike the black tile in the halls, this tile was a light grey, the walls were made from stone bricks, decorated with long flags and tapestries, the room was light by a spiral chandelier with hundreds of flickering candles, and to top it all off was the large size of the room.

Lucy gulped when a pair of glowing red eyes met her brown. Natsu was perched up on a black throne, red flames surrounded the floor next to his feet, casting dark shadows over his face. He leaned on his fist, eyes on the blond.

Lamy bowed, Lucy just stood, staring at the man she'd loved.

 **Yet No Sound is Heard**

"About time you woke up, Luce." E.N.D chuckled. "The other's still have yet to wake up." He stood up from his throne, the flames parted as we walked through them. "The sleep spell was a big stronger than I thought...400 years sealed away and your powers get a bit rusty."

"What do you mean others?" Lucy questioned.

"Our friends, our guild, everyone we cared about. I had them all brought here." He replied.

Lucy felt E.N.D's heat radiating off his body as he got closer. Her heart pounded agents her chest, the closer he came, the more she saw Natsu...not E.N.D.

"Why would you save them? Aren't you supposed to be like the rest of the demons and try killing us?"

E.N.D stopped just an inch away.

"I'm far more different than any of Zeref's damned demons...I'm not like any one of them."

Lucy swear she saw his eyes flash back to black just as they did back at the battle. But just as fast as they changed, they went back to red. E.N.D smiled and placed a hand on Lucy's cheek, snapping his fingers the chains around her wrist burst into flames, crumbling at her feet.

"Lamy."

The small demon rushed forward, bowing down on the floor.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Take our guest to her room."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as Lamy nodded her head.

"As you wish."

Lamy grabbed Lucy's arm and started towards the door. The small demon's smile had long vanished, now it was replaced by an annoyed scowl.

 **Is It A Curse?**

The blond pulled away, and glared at E.N.D

"Hold on." Lucy snapped. "Room? First you kidnap me, then you put me in chains, then throw me in some dark cell, now I get a room?"

"Is their a problem?" E.N.D asked.

"...Why?..."

The demon's smile returned, but something about this one was different. It wasn't playful like his last. He reached out his hand, dark flames swirling around his skin as it shifted into a claw covered in dark red scales, similar to the one depicted in the carving on the door.

His claw stopped just above were her heart was.

"You're heart belongs to me...just as it did the day you and I grew feeling for each other." His claw retracted back into a hand, as he turned away.

Lucy'y feet gave way. She finally collapsed from the sudden shock. He Knew, everything she told him, everything he saw, everything...he knew it all. He'd proven that back at the battle, but he knew about her feeling towards Natsu.

But How?

But then he'd just said Natsu had grown the same feelings for her...meaning Natsu loved her too, E.N.D loved her.

 **Or Is it Just Unheard by the Ears of the Deaf?**

Lamy took Lucy to her new room, located in one of the castle's high towers. It was much nicer than the dark room she'd last been put in, with a bed and wooden furniture, the windows covered by fine silk curtains, letting some light in, and the floors swept and polished so that you could see your reflection.

The small demon stood by the blonds side and dropped something into her hands.

"The Master made sure to block their power, so you can't try and escape...I'm surprised he didn't just destroy them in the first place."

Lucy tightened her hands around her keys as Lamy made her way to the bedroom door. Stopping just as she opened it.

"If you need anything just call for someone." And with that she walked out, the door slammed shut behind her, making Lucy flinch.

 **Ether way**

Lucy looked at her keys. The power they once gave off was now gone. She felt so alone...so empty.

"Natsu..." She burst into tears. "Natsu...why?...why you of all people...why did you have to be E.N.D?" Lucy sat down on the bed, curling up into a ball, letting her tears fall, soaking the sheets underneath her.

How long she was there, Lucy didn't know; nor did she care. Hours, minutes, maybe seconds, it was like time just stopped. Lucy just cried, she cried till she couldn't cry any longer, slipping into a deep sleep, clenching her keys close to her chest. One last tear rolling down her cheek, before her world went black and the room fell silent.

 **Your World has been** **silenced**

* * *

 **So I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer at least over 1000 words, so I might take longer to update**

 **But thanks for all the support for my last few chapters**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm not really good at writing that much.**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	4. Chapter 4 Love or Desire?

**Sorry this took so long to update**

 **I've been sick lately and school dumped a bunch of test on me before it got out.**

 **So hope you enjoy I put a lot of effort into it**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**

* * *

 **The Sun Rises**

 **So Does the Moon**

Lucy quietly opened her bedroom door, which apparently Lamy forgot to lock when she left, making this a perfect chance for her to escape the damn place and find her friends. Only she didn't know were to look first.

Shutting the door the blond made her way down the halls, carrying a small candle to light her way through the large castle. Taking right turns, down staircases, opening or avoiding doors, hiding in the shadows, walking in a maze, Lucy finally groaned in frustration and threw the candle to the floor, making her feel a bit better, till she realized she couldn't see anything anymore. There were no windows, the lamps and candles were all out, and now she stood in complete darkness, feeling more and more afraid as a small noise started to echo off the stone walls.

Someone was coming.

Lucy hurried farther down the halls, but the sound kept getting louder and louder. She quickened her pace down the hall, the noise grew even louder, till someone grabbed her shoulder.

 **My Hope Lies with**

 **The Coming Day**

Screaming, Lucy grabbed at whatever she could reach, which happened to be an old mop perched up against the wall. Turning around The mage began to hit the person behind her like a child hits a piñata at a birthday party.

"OUCH! OW! STOP LUCE IT'S ME!"

Lucy stopped cold.

"E.N.D?" Lucy gasped.

E.N.D held his head in pain. "Why did that hurt me so much?" He mumbled, while rubbing a small bump on his forehead. Lucy felt her legs start to shake as he walked closer.

"I-I...I can explain."

E.N.D looked up at her, his eyes no longer red, but black. Some of the dark markings on his skin had faded away making him seem less unnerving.

"I saw you trying to run away. No need for excuses." His voice sounded much more gentle than it did a few hours ago.

 **Or the Passing Night**

As the two stood there, Lucy felt her heart start to hammer as she looked into E.N.D's eyes, only now she saw Natsu's instead.

He was the first to break the silence. Clearing his throat he spoke with a straight face.

"I would like you to join me for dinner-and that's not a request."

Lucy held the mop up again.

"Like hell I will."

"As I said. That's not a request. Be ready in an hour or I'll come get you myself."

 **When All is Quiet**

In only seconds the room lit up into flames. Lucy shielded her eyes as the sudden glow blinded her. When she blinked her eyes open she was back in her room. Rushing back to the door she tried to opened it, but this time it was locked.

"Damn you Na-E.N.D." She cursed.

From the corner of the room, Lamy popped out of no wear, making Lucy jump back screaming.

"Jeez human." The demon rubbed her ears. "I'd thought I couldn't hate you anymore than I already do, but now I think you'd just proven me wrong."

Lucy glared at the bunny-like demon. She had a very good idea who sent her and the blond was anything but willing to let that damn demon try anything that would make her go to dinner with him; though she's would have thought differently on the matter if E.N.D had just asked, not demand it like she was one of these demons willing to do anything for him.

"I'm not going to dinner with your master, even if that means I have to chain myself to a wall."

Lamy; however, cared less about Lucy's threats. She snapping her fingers and the closet door, located not far from where Lucy stood, was slammed open. Dozens of colored ribbons wrapped themselves around Lucy's body and dragged her in the small room, then closing it's doors and trapping the blond inside.

"Hands off!" Lucy's muffled voice came through the door. "Don't take that off-HEY give that back you pervert!" Lamy chuckled and tried to hide a smile as she listened to the fight carry on. "I'd rather die than wear that you son of a-" Moment's latter the closets literally spat the Celestial mage out onto the floor. The doors slammed shut and Lucy jumped to her feet, shaking her fist at the closet.

 **And All is Right**

"When I get my magic back you're going to be the first to die."

"You do know you're talking to a closet?" Lamy had an amused smile spread across her small face.

Lucy grumbled at the demon, before looking down her dress. The closet had put her in a white gown, luckily not a big frilly one, with longs sleeves and skirt, but with a slit up the side of her right leg, going up to her thigh, showing off her legs and matching white heels.

Lucy wasn't embarrassed of how the dress looked, her usual clothes showed off a bit more skin, but it was the idea of E.N.D seeing her in this dress that made the blond blush.

Lamy snapped her fingers again, causing the bedroom door to unlock with a quiet 'Snap', then bunny-like demon lead Lucy down the somber corridors, till they reached the dining hall. Once Lucy walked in the doors were slammed shut behind her, Lamy was nowhere in sight, nor was anyone or anything else.

The room was much brighter, like the throne room had been, with walls made entirely out of glass, with vines of ivory growing up from the garden outside, though the view was the same, mountains and desert. The floor was dark wood, covered by a beautiful Persian rug, in the middle of the room was a long table, covered in a long red tablecloth, and a glass vase filled with red roses around two sets of silver tableware.

 **My Life Starts**

 **When I See You Again**

A tap on her shoulder snapped Lucy out of her daze. Turning around E.N.D smiled and bowed, taking her hand in his and kissing it. The sudden show of chivalry shocked Lucy so much she'd forgot her anger towards Natsu.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He lead her to the table and they both took a seat next to each other. Lucy quickly regained her senses and looked away, making Natsu sigh. "I hope you know I'm not angry at you for trying to escape. I won't punishing you for it either. I'm simply frustrated at all the new responsibilities I'm given and expected to finish in one night."

Lucy tried her hardest not to look at him, but even she couldn't fight the urge to meet his eyes.

"That's better." Natsu snapped his fingers and food magically appeared on their plates. "I prefer to see your face then the back of your head."

Lucy's stomach grumbled as the smell of the food filled her nose. The small cooked quail baked in luscious hot oils and spices would drive any hungry person insane for just a bite.

Lucy was just about to take a bite of it, when she suddenly stopped and looked suspiciously at the food. Natsu or any of his fellow demons could have easily slipped some kind of poison or potion in anything on her plate, even if Natsu had magically made it appear, he could have just teleported it from a kitchen. It was tempting to eat, but that was all the more reason not to eat, especially with no guarantee she'd live after just one harmless bite.

Natsu chuckled as he watched her. "It's not poisoned." He reached over and took a piece of the quail and ate it. "See."

 **But Now**

 **Everything is Strange**

Natsu watched from the corner of his eye as Lucy nibbled on her food. He didn't blame her for being a bit paranoid, his minions could be a bit intimidating to newcomers, but not as intimidating as he could be. Ever since he and Natsu joined together He's been feeling different. Four hundred years ago those fairies and Lucy wouldn't have meant anything to him. Now he couldn't seem to leave them. He may be a demon with a black heart, but unlike the others he had been spilt into two. It was because he'd felt a speck of humanity in himself years ago, allowing his soul to be split. One evil and the other good. Over time that small piece of him that was good grew over the years; therefore, he was not the same man as he was centuries ago. But he was still the demon E.N.D. His goals and intentions were still the same, only one thing had changed.

 **Especially With You**

 **And Your New Face**

When she finished eating, Lucy placed a hand over her keys and her other in her lap. A habit that always made her calm, but not this time. Suddenly Natsu stood up and snapped his fingers, making the leftover food disappear. Lucy watched as he smoothed out his coat and crossed his arms behind his back.

"I suggested you get ready to move out. We leave at dawn."

Lucy nearly fell flat on her face when she hastily tried to stand up from her seat. Luckily Natsu; with his sharp reflexes, grabbed hold of her arm and she regained her balance.

"Move out?." Lucy asked. "Why?"

Natsu smiled and pulled her closer. "Because we can't stay in enemy territory. Those bastards will come for you and the others when they find out you're still alive." His arms tightened around her waist. "So I need to take you somewhere they won't find you."

 **Once You Said Nothing**

The celestial mage felt Natsu slip something in her hand and looked down to find her keys had been removed from her belt and placed in her hands. The blond dropped them in shock once she saw what had happened to them. Each Key had turned black, with the symbol of each zodiac painted a bloody red, and they radiated power once again, only it wasn't their power she felt, it was E.N.D's.

 **Now You Say**

 **"I Love You."**

"What did you do to them?" Lucy cried out.

"Nothing more than a simply power boost. All that's really changed is that you're no longer the only one who they obey." He grabbed her chin a looked into her eyes. "I saw you crying when I took them away from you and how upset you were when I blocked their power." Natsu's lips met with Lucy's, but not before his words reached the blonde's ears. "And I don't like to see you cry."

Lucy shivered in his grip as one of his hands moved up her back. She didn't know why, but his touch was gentle and loving, and she didn't hate how his lips were worm on her cold skin. Lucy soon found herself kissing him back, placing her arms around his neck.

Was this wrong?

She'd hope Natsu would kiss her one day. Even if all these things have been happening because of him. He still was Natsu. Or was he?

Lucy quickly pulled back and turned her head, hiding her blush and her shocked expression at what she'd just done.

"Ah, and it was just getting good, Luce." Natsu pouted.

 **But is it Love?**

 **Or Desire?**

It was then Lucy spotted Lamy standing just a few feet from the entrance, her face partly covered by shadows. But Lucy could see her angered face, making her blush even more, knowing that the demon saw everything they just did.

"Lamy I hope for your sake you have something very important to tell me." Natsu snapped at her, not letting Lucy out of his grip, despite the blonde's struggle to free herself, trying to spare herself from any further embarrassment.

"My apologies my lord, the men are ready to leave and await your word."

Both Lucy and Lamy winced when Natsu hissed like an enraged alligator, causing him to bear his fangs, while his eyes started to glow a dark red.

"Get out." He growled.

"But-" Lamy instantly covered her mouth. "Y-yes my lord." She hurried out like a spooked cat.

Natsu let out a frustrated sigh before turned his attention back on Lucy. Finally letting his grip loosen, the fire mage took a few step back before turning away. Lucy felt a bit sad at the loss of his warmth, but quickly snapped out of it when she realized what she was thinking.

 **Does Your Heart Beat for Me?**

 **As Mine Does for You?**

Natsu lead Lucy back to her room. The blond expected him to say something, but he simply kissed her hand and left. She wouldn't admit it but the more she looked at him the more she saw her old Natsu, the more she found herself thinking about him. The more she thought of him the more she pulled away. Natsu had changed, she needed to remember that. There was still the possibility he was trying to seduce her and then just finish her off after he has his fun. But if that was true he could have just forced her with his new strength, or threatened her using some means of violence or blackmail. The more Lucy tried to put it all together the harder it seemed to believe. Natsu couldn't be that kind of man, even with his memory back; otherwise she and all of fairy tail would be dead.

 **Does My Love Come in Vain?**

 **Can You Love at All?**

Yet he never said anything like, "I love you." all he said was, "your heart belongs to me." and, "I don't like to see you cry." He never said anything about actually loving her, except when he said that they both had feeling for each other, but his feeling could be that of just friendship, it could even just be respect.

Lucy shook her head in frustration.

"Dame you Natsu." Lucy cursed. "You've gone and made me feel like some idiot trying to solve a stupid math equation about love!"

From the other side of the room, the same closet that stripped Lucy and put her in that silly gown, seemed to chuckle at her misery. The doors rattled, opening and closing in sync with the strange noise that seemed to be coming from inside the small room.

Lucy glared at the closet. Opening her mouth she was just about to yell at it, when she remembered it was still just a closet. A hole in the wall covered up by a door. The blond simply puffed her cheeks and turned away. Slipping into the large bed and closing her eyes.

 **Show Me Your True Feelings**

 **For I Feel Like I'm Nothing to You**

Natsu watched Lucy fall asleep. Hiding in the shadows he made sure to stay out of sight. When he knew Lucy was fast asleep he stepped out from his hiding spot. The moment he showed himself the closet slammed open its doors in shock, but didn't make any noise when Natsu put his finger to his lips and shushed it.

"Shut up or I'll make you fire wood." He threatened, causing the closet to shut its doors and suddenly be still.

"Better."

Natsu quietly walked to Lucy's side and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"You're truly a weirdo Luce. I didn't think it was so hard to see...I do love you." The fire mage leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You're the only person I can love...and I hope you can love me just as much."

 **Nothing at All**

Far off into the night, past towering mountains and dark blue lakes, past villages and towns, deep in a dark moor painted with fog and shadows, a dozen small wagons stood still in the night, on closer inspection a person could see broken wheels, large holes made from explosions, blood smeared of the wood, while some dripped from jagged spikes. Some wagons were burned to ashes. Standing in the middle of it all was a black skinned monster, twice as large as a regular man, a dark green and black colored ooze running down it's body as it slowly ate at a pile of corpses stacked in front of it.

When it finished it's meat, the black monster looked out in the directions of E.N.D's castle, though it was hundreds of miles away he knew exactly where it was. The creature laughed as it walked, smiling like nothing mattered to it. The monster's side brushed agents bushes and trees, causing them to wilt, where its foot touched the ground the grass dried up and blew away, animals died when they got too close, yet the monster played little heed to anything. It simply walked on, hunting for his next meal.

* * *

 **So A big thanks to all those who've read my story and posted a review**

 **P.S. Thanks to Ciela Fullbuster16 for such a great idea.**

 **Till next time**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	5. Chapter 5 END's Castle

**I'm sorry this took so long**

 **I've been trying to get this finished and finally, this is it**

 **Don't hate it too much.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-HonetBeeFox-**

* * *

 **Wild and Strong**

Lucy had no idea how she slept through the journey. One minute she was in her bed sound asleep, then the next thing she knew she was being carried in Natsu's arms while he was flying. The blonde already knew he had gained more dragon-like features, like his fangs growing more noticeable and sharp, scales growing on his skin, and his claws he always hid, retracting them into human hands, but wings? The moment she saw them Lucy nearly screamed, thinking she'd been captured by some giant bird. But once she saw Natsu's face she held back, though, he was hundreds of feet above the ground and could easily drop her to her death if he felt like it.

Lucy had no control over her shaking hands as they grasped Natsu's shirt, while she tried not to look down.

Natsu didn't look at her, but his grip tightened around her, almost like he was reinsuring her that she was safe with him. Lucy felt a bit better, but she still feared of falling.

They stayed quiet for what seemed to be hours. The only sound was of Natsu's wings pushing against the morning winds and his steady breathing.

"Where are we going?"

Natsu smiled as he picked up speed. Lucy's hair fluttered out and Natsu caught a whiff of her natural smell of vanilla, causing his cheats tightened and his heart to pound. Like an addicting drug, he wanted more, but he held back...for now anyway.

"My castle."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Castle? I thought the other castle was your castle?"

Natsu chuckled.

"It was once; though now it's practically rubbish. I have hundreds of hidden castle and hideouts no human or animal could find without me or one of my followers to guide them."

"What about our friends? What have you done with them?"

"Nothing yet, but I have plans for them. Don't worry they will have the best treatment I can offer."

Lucy could only hope his idea of 'treatment' didn't include electric chairs and starvation. Sure he treated her fine, but what about Grey? Laxus? They were rivals before E.N.D. what was the new Natsu going to do to them?

The castle Natsu spoke of was hidden on top a mountain covered by large, dark clouds in the ashen colored sky. Unlike the last castle, this one looked old, but not in any way The building looked like a mix between an archaic castle and an Aztec temple. Dark and light stones made up a pyramid structure but with seven large ledges wrapped around the sides. A wide stairway lead up to the tall tower ontop the structure, which had two bridges that fluxed out, leading to other towers on its left and right side. The feel of dark magic hung in the black mist as they approached. Lucy could see demons gathering outside the courtyard in alarming numbers.

Natsu swooped down, and like a hawk majestically landed at the foot of the castle stairs and folded his wings so they looked like a cape draped over his shoulders. The crowd of demons cheered and roared out at their master.

The scene reminded Lucy of the Grand Magic Games. How the crowds would make the ground shake with their excited voices, especially when Natsu fought Sting and Rouge. Even in the infirmary, she could hear the battle.

 **You Can't Be Contained**

"Master." Mard Geer walked out from the castle doors. "Welcome back."

To Lucy's surprise and horror Jackal, Sayla, Ezel, Franmalth, Torafuzar, Tempesta, and Kyouka all joined Mard Geer's side. Even though she saw most of them killed by her friends at the battle, they stood in front of her healthy and without so much as a scratch. It was possible they were revived, but E.N.D couldn't have been responsible, why would he need them?

They all bowed as Natsu made his way up the stairs. He stopped just as he passed Mard Geer.

"I'll join you and the others in the great hall." He turned to Sayla. "Take Lucy to her room and meet back up with us."

He sat Lucy down on her feet and Sayla took the blonde's arm. Natsu's eyes didn't leave Lucy's till she disappeared down the hall. Even then he hesitated to move.

"My lord?" Jackal asked.

Natsu snapped his attention to the waiting group of his fellow demons. "Well?" He snapped. "You don't need me to find the great hall, GET GOING!"

 **Never Bound**

Lucy hated to admit it, but she loved the room Sayla brought her to. Unlike her other, this one was round and made of polished marble. The windows overlooked the courtyard, where dozens of demons rushed from the castle doors and down the mountain slope. The furniture was all carved from a dark oak, which included a queen-sized bed, a large dresser with a mirror, and a small desk. The fireplace was carved out of marble and shaped into galloping horses. The fire inside the hearth was warm and soothing, with a smell of lavender, but that mattered little to the blond with a demon in her presence.

Sayla was gone before Lucy could ask or say anything. But there were voices from behind her door, most likely they were from the palace guards.

Lucy took one last look around before she got out her keys and summoned Virgo. She needed to talk to a friend. The thought of escaping crossed her mind, but she knew that Natsu had made her spirits his allies. There was no escaping this place.

The pink haired spirit emerged from the celestial world, looking just as she did when the eclipse gate had caused them to go dark. The blonde stepped back in a fright.

"Is it time for punishment, princess?"

"Virgo, is that really you?"

"Does my appearance displeases you, princess? Shall you punish me for it?"

Lucy smiled. It was a relief to know her friends hadn't changed all that much. But the thought of the others still worried her. She'd yet to see one of them.

"Princess are you well? you look pale."

"Virgo, where is everyone?"

The celestial smiled. "Master E.N.D. is in the process of rewriting their memories."

 **Nor ever chained**

Lucy stood frozen. She wanted to scream, but her words were caught in her thoughts and all she could manage was a small, short gasp. She never felt so scared for her friends' safety then that very moment. But Lucy also expected some sort explanation from her friend. Virgo was crazy, but she wasn't evil.

"Soon you will be with them, but for now you must be kept here. Master has ordered it."

"Virgo you can't be-"

"Serious?" She interrupted. "I am. You're sad and I wish to see my princess happy." Virgo took Lucy's trembling hands in hers and brought her into a hug. "You shall be happy, I'll make sure of that."

The celestial mage stepped back. This was all wrong. Virgo wasn't the same spirit she loved. Dark magic had corrupted everyone she cared for. Natsu, her celestial spirits, soon her entire family, they would become something else.

But what was to become of her?

 **The Wounds you caused**

 **Will never mend**

Natsu yawned as he glanced up at his fellow demons. They all sat in their spots around the table, talking and bickering among themselves. He hated to be there, nothing but stupid talk. His muscles were aching for a fight. He'd see to it the demons wouldn't disturb him for the next few hours.

"...so we attack the capital as soon as possible. Our armies will overwell theme before the sun sets tomorrow." Mard glanced over at Natsu. "Will your lordship be pleased with that?"

E.N.D sighed, nodding his head. Thinking an invasion was a way to pass the time, but something could always make a battle more interesting.

"Then-" Mard Geer started but was quickly interrupted by his master.

"On second thought, Mard Geer. No, the plane doesn't please me." E.N.D smiled as he looked at his followers, as they tried to conceal their looks of shock. His mind may not have been too focused on the meeting, but he would have his fun while he could, and this attack was the perfect opportunity to see the true angst of the kingdom of Fiore. "What fun is there in seeing people afraid? What happened to the demons who loathed every emotion? Who craved the pain of others? Relished in the screams of carnage?" E.N.D looked at Mard Geer and flashed his sinister smile. " _We_ don't attack, but my new soldiers will."

Kyouka suddenly stood from her seat. "But my lord-"

"Quiet you wrench!" Mard Geer snapped. "Master's words are final. Tell Sayla and Ezel to bring out the prisoners, their memories should be rewritten by now."

 **And you will**

The demons, in an elaborate display of flashing colors and shadows, disappeared into thin air. All except E.N.D and Mard Geer.

"If his majesty wishes?" Mard bowed, placing a hand on his chest. "I would gladly lead the new soldiers into battle."

The dark lord's smile faded. "No. I will not risk my new pawns in your careless hands." E.N.D's dark eyes flashed red. "Consider this punishment for failing to revive me when you had my book not long ago."

The words seemed to affect the black-haired demon. He cringed and looked down in great shame before his master. His prideful expression was long gone.

"Also," The demon king stood from his seat. "Make sure Lucy is brought too. I have some unfinished business to talk about with her so you better make damn sure we're not interrupted."

"Of course my lord."

E.N.D's eyes returned to their dark shade.

"Good. Leave now, your presence is a nuisance."

Mard Geer obeyed his master's words and disappeared in a puff of strange, black smoke. E.N.D too made his leave of the room, the thick candles mysteriously blowing out as he walked by them, leaving everything in tottle blackness and gloom. Just the way he liked it.

 **Never End**

* * *

 **Till next The next chapter**

 **See ya**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	6. Chapter 6 A Cruel Fate

**Please review**

 **-HonetBeeFox-**

* * *

 **One word**

The town was peaceful. The citizens merry with the new day. The sun on the horizon was rising, casting a warm glow in the cool morning, causing the dew to shine like diamond dust across the distant fields.

The people walked about their daily lives. The market joyful and filled with merry. The children busy at play. Bakers baked sweet treats filling the air with the smell of freshly grounded flour, chocolates, vanilla, and fruits. The men hard at work in their shops. All was normal, all was right in the capital. The day was like any other.

The news of the battle had yet to reach them.

 **One phrase**

The rumble of thunder sounded in the distant mountains. Flashes of red light mixed with a dark smoke rose from the rocks behind the mountain tops. Like the waves on the beach, the smoke moved towards the capital with hastily speed, the smoke waving and swirling in an entrancing way.

The town's festivities had died down and the people had started to gawk at the strange phenomenon happening before their eyes.

Suddenly the sound of marching echoed out. At first, it was faint, like it as coming from the town instead of the faraway mountains. But it grew louder. Louder. Louder. Till it was clear something was coming. Something or someone.

Knights and wizards alike marched in the streets, trying to get to the outer gates before the strange forces did. People scrambled about the streets, hiding in alleyways, in their homes and shops, but some were foolish enough to follow the knights to the gates. They were too intrigued by what was happening that they thought little of anything else.

They were some of the first to see the mediocre sight that came from the smoke.

At first, it was a simple shadow. Then it doubled, then tripled, till there were dozens of shadowy figures walking from the black smoke, each dressed in dark armor and carrying a weapon. Then as the people walked from the smoke, their identities became apparent to those who had seen the Grand Magic Games.

Fairy Tail wizards came marching down the mountain, followed by demons of all shapes and size. Waving flags with the symbol of Tartaros. The guild members all had a blank expression on their faces, void of any emotions; like they were in a trance.

In union, they spoke in a robotic-like voice that echoed throughout the case. "Humans, bow to your new king or face the Tartaros army. Lay down your weapons or be killed."

 **An Eternal Promise**

Lucy struggled against the demons that held her wrist, both identical with grey skin and white hair, their eyes were lifeless like dull glass.

"LET ME GO!" She snapped.

The demons didn't budge and kept walking.

All around demons had gathered. Some as small as children, some as big as houses. But what was odd to the blonde was that they were here and not out fighting. She'd only just arrived and already the town was overrun by Natsu's-END's army, but from the cliffs, she couldn't see any demons, especially the larger ones. Then again there was so much smoke she couldn't even see half the buildings.

Then END came into view. He was dressed in beautiful black armor made from glistening metal. His eyes fixed upon the town, but his face was in deep cogitate and made it impossible for Lucy to clearly guess what he was thinking. She swore he was happy, because of how he stood so proudly like a king overlooks his victory in battle, only END was proud of something completely opposite to any noble king.

He was proud of evil itself.

Lucy couldn't help but think how he still looked like Natsu. He was evil, but Natsu had the same look in his eyes when he wone a battle. The more she looked, the more Lucy could see sadness and joy mixed in with his calm face, making him seem more and more like Natsu.

 **You Must Obey**

END awoke from his trance-like state, turning his attention to his army. Crossing his arms behind his back the demon king smiled, showing his sharp canine teeth.  
"Time to see our new home." He shouted out before turning back towards the capital and walking down the mountain. The demons followed closely behind their master. Lucy was also forced to follow, but she also found herself wanting to go. Wanting to see, to know what will happen.

Little did she expect to see her most precious friends overtaking a city and holding people hostage. Even Wendy was holding a man at knifepoint. Levy and Gajeel, Erza, Gray, and Juvia, all of them were there. Lucy couldn't make sense of anything, till she saw their eyes. Clouded over and empty. It was dark magic being used in the most heinous way.

"No." Lucy gasped. "No, no this isn't real." She looked away, squeezing her eyes shut. "This is all a dream, an illusion."

"It's real Luce." END's breath tickled her ear. "They're as real as you and me."

Lucy turned around and glared at END. "How could you turn them into murderers?"

"Murder?" He laughed. "They haven't killed anyone yet. Why would I wast such precious resources for my new kingdom?"

'Resources' the words made Lucy's heart turn to lead. The image of a wasteland of fire and ash crossed her mind. A land was Nastu stood among the flames of calamity, an army of demons behind him, a population of humans in chains similar to her own, half starved, half alive. A world where demons ruled, where darkness thrived on the pain and suffering of the innocent. A world of END.

 **This Isn't A Choice**

 **That You Can Escape**

The demons walked through the rubble of the town. Broken glass cracked under Lucy' feet as she followed. The town gave off a haunting aura, people trapped in corners by demons, but her her relief no one was hurt. Physically anyway.

END and his entourage of demons made quite the show, but they paid little attention to those around them. The king of demons simply motioned something to his followers and instantly the humans held captive were following us against their wills.

So much fear, so much pain, Lucy bit her cheek to stop herself from crying at what had become of the place that held so many memories. But she wouldn't cry. She's cried too much already and needed to be strong. She needed to reason with Natsu.

 **Give Me Your Life**

The castle came into view. Its walls were broken and charred black, the windows shattered, and smoke rose from small fires burning the wooden beams. It was a sad excuse for what it once was. But END just looked at the building and smiled like it was normal for it to look like that.

"Who are you?" One of the villagers half-shouted.

END snickered. Facing the crowd he simply bowed. "I am END, your new king."

"You're not a king." An old shop worker stepped forward. "You're a black wizard, an unfit creature to rule this kingdom."

An uproar of angry shouts followed suit. The demons tried to get them under control but to no avail. People started to fight back, some grabbing the rubble from the ground for weapons, others were fighting with their magic. All hell broke loose in mear seconds.

Lucy was horrified as rocks started to fly through the air. END simple stood surrounded by his army. His face was stern; ticked off, and when he raised his hand up, Lucy expected him to kill someone for opposing him. She didn't expect him to send a blast of fire through the crowd and completely stop the fighting. The villagers were put in some kind of daze, almost like they were drunk. They all smiled and when seeing the demons, bowed and dropped everything they intended to use against them. The crowd was silent once again.

 **Give Me Your Faith.**

 **You Will Be Mine**

This time, Villagers, demons, and Fairy tail walked side by side to the castle. The doors were thrown open, and people poured in. It reminded the celestial wizard of the party after the Grand magic games. When Natus came out dressed as the king.

Lucy giggled at the thought, but as soon as one of the demons holding her captive clinched her write tighter to shut her up. She flinched and the memory was gone, replaced by reality.

The Moment END walked through the doors flames flickered and flashed around him in small sparks, rushing in a small wave across the room, not burning, but changing everything as it passed over the walls, the floors, and furniture. It prepared the broken windows, making them stained glass with images of demons, of old nightmares people told children to make them behave. The walls were decorated with black silks and hides of a hundred beast. The floor was cleared and dark shades mosaics replaced the old, white marble floors and wooden planks. Then, like some sort of dream, END came to a stop at the king's throne. The flames stopped and it was left untouched.

King Toma was brought forward. Princess Hisui at his side.

"Natsu what is the meaning of this?" The king demanded, his eyes wide with shock at the sight of Natsu's new appearance.

"Long time no see." END mused. "This must be a surprise. FInding out that Fairy Tail has attacked and defeated your army, taken control of your kingdom. It's amusing to see the look in someone's eyes when they are scared and confused, or that look of betrayal"

"What happened to you Natsu?" Princess Hisui pleaded.

 **Even If I Must Take**

"Did you never suspect that the stories of a dark wizard named END really existed?" He sounded insulted. "For hundreds of years, I've slept, waiting for the moment my spirit would be freed. That man you knew was only the mistake Zeref made when creating me. A Human boy infused with the essence of darkness. That's how I was made, and like the story, I have sealed away because I was not yet ready to fight Zeref because of my human blood. But that stupid part of me wanted to be free, to live as a human...well you met that part of me." Natsu took threating steps forward, inching closer like a wolf does its prey. "Now it's time to fulfill my duty. To rule this world."

END took the crown from The king's head. The metal shifted and changed. Red gold forged into the shape of flames, a single blood colored gem sat in the middle. The demon placed it on his own head. The room grew hot, the wind outside howled as clouds moved over the sun. Red lighting streaked across the sky, a roar of thunder followed. The Throne that had once been spared from change, melted away to revile a new throne. One made from obsidian. A golden dragon encircled the whole thing, it's belly made the splat of the throne, it's body curled around the dark rock, it's wings spread out. Every delicate carving and design on it looked real. It was Truly a throne fit for a king.

As END sat down, Humans and demons bowed at their new lord's feet. They bowed to a new king. Toma and Hisui were forced to their knees, their heads pushed down so they looked at the floor.

Lucy didn't need the same treatment. She bowed, dazed with fear and wonder.

 **What I Want.**

A smile played on END's lips, but deep down, he felt the old him cry. But he pushed that emotion away. He needed to fulfill his duty. What reason would he have without it? He was Enthuriouse Natsu Dragneel The king of Demons. A name that would go down in history.

But why did it make him feel so empty?

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving**

 **Please Review**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	7. Chapter 7 A Dark Secret

**Like it? Love it?**

 **Leave a review**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**

* * *

 **More Words Have Less Meaning**

"Natsu! Natsu! Let me out of here!" Lucy screamed as she hit the door to her room. How could he have done this? Why? What was the point of taking over the kingdom as he did?

After their capture, the king and the princess were taken away. Were they alright? Was everyone okay? Lucy had watched her entire guild take out the city guards. Lucy thought nothing could get worse; she was dead wrong...well no one was dead. That was something to be happy about.

"Fine then, I'll get out of here myself." Lucy took out her keys and summoned Leo and Virgo. The two sprints appeared in a flash but as Lucy expected they both were still under the control of END. "Please, I need you two to break me out of here."

The two, much to Lucy's surprise, didn't do anything. They instead turned on her.

"Sorry princess, but that is beyond our control. Master END has forbidden us from freeing you."

"Damn him." Lucy punched the wall. "Please, I need your help. I need to get away and find a way to free everyone from this magic," She grabbed Leo's shoulders and shook him. "Please."

 **More Actions Have Less Thought**

The celestial sprite looked torn between affection and duty. Virgo expressed similar pain.

"Princess, the master has forbidden you to leave the castle."

Desperate, Lucy quickly came up with a plan. "Then I won't leave the castle; I'll stay here. I just need to get out of this room and see the others; they need me."

Leo finally broke and turned to Virgo. "Let her out, if she tried to escape. We will go after her."

Lucy swore she could have kissed him, and she did, on the cheek. She did the same with Virgo as the spirit opened the door and allowed the blonde to exit.

Freedom! She was free to find her friends.

Running through that castle, Lucy opened every door she passed, looked at every possible place there could be a secret room. But she found nothing. Not even a palace guard.

Were these demons so cocky of their abilities and power as to leave the palaces unprotected?

 **So What Shall We Say And Do?**

Out of breath and legs tired from running, Lucy slumped agents a wall, catching her breath. What she wouldn't give for a cup of water right about now.

"...Hahaha, our Lord has a strange sense of humor." Two guards appeared down the hall, laughing at each other. Lucy scrambled away, but not before she was noticed. "Hey you human, stop!"

Lucy was running before the man had time to finish his demand. Cursing the men chased after her like wolves and a deer, the chase led Lucy farther away from her room, past rooms, so many rooms, till Finally, Lucy ran up a flight of stairs winding up a tower. The guards' heavy footsteps behind her, but as she got higher, they seemed to have stopped chasing her. Their voices died out, and the blonde could only hear her own breathing.

Why did they stop? On second thought she didn't care. Lucy kept running, till finally, she reached a door.

Lucy glanced around the room. It was dark. Too dark for her to see clearly. She took a step forward, nervously waving her hands around to try and feel something she could-

Smack! The wizard crashed into something. And that something had arms that wrapped around her and held her pinned agents its unnaturally warm chest. Lucy knew who it was instantly.

 **In This Maze Of Calamity**

Now anyone in the same situation in their right mind would have run away or tried to get away. Was it Crazy Lucy felt her body relax? Crazy for Natsu to stroke her hair as she whimpered? Or was insane that she was whimpering because she had been frightened of the guards and she felt safe with Natsu?

No, crazy was his tongue, sliding down her shoulder as he pulled at her shirt. He bit down.

Lucy gasped and tried to push away. "Natsu, stop."

"Why were you running?" He asked, her attempts to push him away didn't even seem to bother him.

"How about you answer my questions first? Like where is everyone? Why did you make them attack the city?" Why-" Natsu smashed his lips agents hers and Lucy fell dead silent.

When Natsu broke the kiss, he smiled, though it was hard to make out in the darkness. "How about a deal? I will answer a question if you answer one of mine, and don't lie to me, I know when you lie."

 **Shall We Stay Silent?**

 **Or Shall We Battle With Wits?**

 **Because We Must Know**

Lucy looked into his eyes and was glad to see they were dark and not red. Glad to see the scales on his face gone. She was looking at Natsu. The man she loved, the man she could trust...but then she would also have to trust END. The part of Natsu she knew little about. The man who frightened her, who also protected her. A man who was Natsu.  
A deal with him could work in her favor, but then again Natsu was different, and she needed to be careful. The wrong kind of deal could cost her more than just her friends.

"And what if I don't have an answer to your question?"

 **Who Will Lose?**

"Then," he smiled, catching a strand of Lucy's hair in his fingers, "You have to grant me one request."

Never faltering Lucy placed her hand on his chest and stopped him. "And if you can't or won't answer one of my questions wholly or truthfully then you let everyone go."

"And you?" He asked, "Do you wish to be set free?"

 **And Who Will Be Free?**

Lucy looked straight at him, and half whispered. "Only if you will come with me."

* * *

 **So hurray! I updated.**

 **I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. And I'm sorry if this chapter was not worth the wait.**

 **I will try to write more often, and I hope you will read my other stories, so you will have something else to read while I write.**

 **-HoneyBeeFox-**


	8. Chapter 8 A Shade Darker

**Is this a Game?**

Natsu Laughed, but he showed no signs of amusement. "An odd request Luce, you want to leave only if I go too?" He chuckled again, but this time he did smile deviously. "Why is that?"

Lucy wanted to scream 'Because I love you! I could never see Fairy Tail the same way without its pink-haired idiot I love.' But the words were muffled by the knot in her throat.

"I will accept your deal." She said.

 **Or is this a Joke?**

"Very well then," He snapped his figures and torches sparked to life, bathing the room in a glow of orange and yellow. "Take a seat and let the interrogation begin."

Lucy took a seat on a velvet fainting couch, and Natsu sat in an armchair across from her. The room was round but very spacious, and it was thanks to the torchlights that Lucy was able to make out this was a bedroom. A blush crept up on Lucy's face, thinking how she could have barged in while Natsu was naked.

"I'm waiting," Natsu said.

 **Do We Play?**

Lucy shook her head and quickly regained her thoughts. "Why did you make them attack the city? you have an army, and yet you put our friend in danger by making them fight for you."

"You must remember I mentioned before that my powers, after 400 years, have grown a bit unstable. Why waste the opportunity to get back into practice? Though don't misunderstand, I would never let one of my fellow guildmates die. I could resurrect them with a simple snap of my fingers."

"But you could have sent someone else." Lucy snapped. "You could have failed to resurrect them."

Natsu shook his head. "Not once have I ever failed, Luce. Not. Ever." He said in a more serious tone. "Now it's my turn to ask the question."

The blonde braced herself, but what he said nearly made her fall over from shock.

 **Do We Laugh?**

"Did Leo and Virgo let you out of your room?"

What kind of sick joke was this? Did he have no intention of making her lose the game?

"Yes. I promised to stay in the castle and not try to escape if I was allowed to look for my friends." She twisted her hands in her lap nervously. "Will you punish them?"

He leaned his head to the side and shrugged. "I could, they disobeyed me, but I didn't exactly say you couldn't move around the castle, jut that you couldn't leave it. Unless," he added, "you were running around trying to escape?"

Lucy shook her head furiously. "No! No, I wasn't, I-" The smile on Natsu's face told her he never meant what he said and rage filled Lucy's veins once again. "You jerk. Stop playing around."

He held up his hands in defense. "Just lightening the mood."

"Ok, my turn." Lucy snapped, crossing her arms. "What do you plan on doing now that you have defeated Zeref and have taken control of the capital?"

"Well, I have many missions to complete Luce, such as taking control of this world and reforming it into the paradise Zeref had envisioned it for us."

Paradise? Lucy's brows furrowed.

 **Tell me what is this Path,**

 **We are Forced to Take?**

"That look tells me that you don't understand?"

"I don't understand how this is a paradise?" But she had to admit the idea sounded interesting. The feared END and Zeref were trying to create a new era, one of peace? The stories say differently.

"Why do you think I've been changing the minds of our friends? Demon, dark magic, even the evil has a purpose, you just call us tyrants or maniacs because you don't share our views. That is my mission, Luce, to make everything better by changing their minds."

"But their memories-"

"Are left untouched. I simply make someone fear the anger of their Lord, make them forget hostility and pain. I give them new views and choices."

Lucy felt she understood what he was saying, but there was a question eating at her. "Do you think anyone would think this is evil?"

"Is it wrong?" Natsu shrugged. "There will always be someone who thinks something is wrong. But you have to ask, if they think it's wrong to want peace by sacrificing something, then what will they do to gain peace? Talk? Well not everyone will listen. Write a song? There are those who will never hear it or don't understand what the song is about." He paused, letting his words sink in. "Monsters are only created when someone is afraid, but of what? Teeth, claws? Or is it death?"

 **If we Choose Wrong**

 **If we Choose Right**

"I don't know—" Lucy clasped her hand over her mouth realizing she had just lost the deal.

Natsu smiled. "Looks like I win this game, Luce."

Lucy cursed herself for letting him tricked her...but what now? She had to do whatever he wanted.

"Luce," He leaned closer so that his nose brushed hers. Lucy could feel the hot air around them, she noticed the black tattoos forming on his skin, the scales cracking along his neck and cheeks. She felt a fire start inside her when his black eyes stared at her with raw emotions. Eyes that were Natsu's.

She leaned in closer.

Suddenly Natsu's lips were on hers, and Lucy knew she was falling into a hole she couldn't climb out of.

 **What Will Happen?**

Even in the bliss of this stolen kiss, Natsu peeked over to his window, sensing the dark creature just along the horizon. A creature he had once thought dead. His next two conquests were right in front of him, but the one he held right now was closest, all he cared about was conquering this one.

 **What's at stake?**

Natsu deepened the kiss, snaking his arm around her and pulling the blonde closer to his chest, then his free hand cupped underneath her jaw to gain more access to her lips. Lucy's nails dug into his shirt, making him growl with pleasure.

She was his, even if Lucy didn't know it yet.


End file.
